Happily Ever After
by Hebi-Kazechi-10
Summary: There was a young man who was sleeping soundly among silken, scarlet sheets. Coffee-brown hair slightly obscuring his eyes. His skin was tanned and appeared smooth. He was breathing evenly, and holding what appeared to be a red cushion close to his being. Rare/Crack pairing: Spain x Nyo!Vietnam. Rated M for smut.


**Just a smut I wrote with my OTP while talking to a friend on Skype. =^^= I haven't worked on these two for quite a while, and after fixing up what I wrote a bit more, I decided to put it up as a bit of a short story. :)**

 **Anyway, the story contains the following:  
\- BL/Shounen-ai  
\- Smut/Yaoi  
\- Uke!Spain  
\- Nyotalia  
\- Human-Fantasy AU  
\- Crack/Rare pairing**

 **If you don't like any of the following above, this probably isn't the story for you.**

 **Quan = Nyo!Vietnam  
Antonio = Spain**

 **Anyway, here is the story. If you choose to read, hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Running quickly, heart beating quickly as more adrenaline pumped in his veins, Quan easily sliced through the monster's body with just the splinters of his paddle. He panted as he continued running – he was almost there: to the tower where he would be expected. His golden eyes were flashing in the dark night while the moon continued to glow above him - almost encouraging him.

Going inside the stone tower, he simply continued on as he overcame the creatures that came to stop him. Nothing was going to stop him. He was almost at the end of his journey, and to his goal – nothing will hinder him.

Giving a deep breath, he quickly dispatched the final monster that was guarding a set of doors decorated with golden rails. Though the beast was tough, and Quan was pushed to his limit, his determination and willpower surpassed the creature.

Not even surveying its corpse, the dark-haired man gave a deep breath before he opened the doors and came inside.

Though he was surprised at the sight he was met with.

There was a young man who was sleeping soundly among silken, scarlet sheets. Coffee-brown hair slightly obscuring his eyes. His skin was tanned and appeared smooth. He was breathing evenly, and holding what appeared to be a red cushion close to his being.

Quan stared down at him, looking quite surprised. However, after surveying the handsome young man for a little, he was about to wake him up, when the young man gave a little yawn and opened his eyes.

Gold was met with emerald as the young man blinked up at him in slight confusion.

Quan cleared his throat when the young man sat up a bit and stretched. He yawned some more before speaking in a warm, accented voice, " _Buenos noches_ , _señor_ – so, you're finally here~?"

The Vietnamese man however had no idea what he was on about, "I'm finally here? What are you talking about?"

This time, it was the green-eyed brunette who was confused, "Eh? But…but I thought you were…?"

Quan shook his head, "I'm here to rescue a damsel in distress. That is how I was brought up and raised when I was an apprentice. And I heard that there was one who was kept prisoner by a legion of demons in this tower ever since she was a child."

The Asian was met with silence as the green-eyed brunette continued to stare at him in confusion. However, Quan sighed and shook his head, "Never mind – can you tell me where she is? I am here to rescue her, and once that happens, please come along as well." He wondered who this man was, and why he was here, too. Could the demons have taken him prisoner as well? Well, Quan knew he definitely shouldn't leave him here.

"Um, actually…" the brunette gave a soft chuckle as he shuffled slightly on his spot. "You're looking at them."

Quan stopped and stared, "Excuse me?"

"I said," the green-eyed young man said more slowly, yet his voice was still warm and kind. "You're looking at them~"

Though his mind was usually so quick, Quan found his brain was working slowly now. Perhaps it was because of the adrenaline rush while beating the monsters? Maybe. However, when his mind processed everything, the dark-haired warrior's eyes stretched so wide that his whites were showing. He couldn't help but splutter, "W-wait…what…?!"

The brunette chuckled at the reaction, however he gave a sad smile, "That story isn't false. I was taken by the demons when I was only a little _niño_. They've kept me here ever since. Still…" He then lay back and turned his head to the right.

Quan followed his emerald gaze and saw what appeared to be a painting of a very familiar figure. His eyes widened some more when he saw daubs of paint made out a figure wearing a straw hat, holding a paddle, and with dark hair and golden eyes. Was that…him?

"To be honest…I've had dreams of a man of your description, _señor_ ," the brunette murmured, emerald eyes clouded with fondness. "Whenever the demons taunted me or told me I won't ever be able to leave this tower, I would tell them: _'My knight will wear simple, pale blue armour. He will come bathed in red, with one star as his insignia. Eyes of molten gold…_ " he smiled as he this time focused his gaze at him.

Quan felt himself tense at the other's stare as he continued to speak clearly, " _A piercing gaze of cold steel concealed by raven hair. His sword is not even a sword._ " He smiled at Quan's paddle: the Asian held his weapon more tightly in his grip, " _But a long pole made of hard, sturdy wood._ "

"You must be him," the green-eyed man smiled. " _Mi caballero_ – and you have finally come to free me from here~"

Quan licked his lips – he did _not_ expect this at all. Back in his days as an apprentice, he would hear of all kinds of tales of glory – where warriors and knights would kill monsters who seized hold of poor villages, or regained a priceless artefact that was rare.

However, it was always the tales of rescuing damsels that Quan loved the most. Though he didn't appear it, the Asian actually yearned for a sweet and true romance: someday saving a beautiful damsel and hold her close as he fought tooth and nail to protect her from any beasts that dared come to try and take her. Then he'd ride home with her on horseback with her arms around his torso, and he'd promptly marry her among the lotus flowers.

But this…this was _not_ what he expected at all. Though he did hear tales of some knights rescuing or defending the king, prince or a man of noble rank of another kingdom, and the that man being forever in the knight's debt, Quan never heard of the damsel being a man before.

The brunette arched an eyebrow, "Is there something wrong, _señor_?" He didn't like the look of unease on the warrior's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry…" Quan murmured. "But…you. You're really the damsel I've been sent to rescue?"

"You were sent here?" the green-eyed man questioned. "Someone sent you here?"

"Actually, no," Quan responded slowly. "I just heard of many tales during my years as an apprentice that there was a tower that demons made their fortress. Of all the places, this is the most treacherous as the beasts love to gnaw on the bones and flesh of men, and since there was an army, it's hard to take them out. In the very heart of their tower, there was a beautiful damsel who was kept prisoner there. They were taken away in their youth, and forced to be the servant of the foul beasts. Locked away and hoping for someone to finally free them from their prison."

"Silken locks of warm chocolate," Quan continued. "In natural waves and curls." However, his gaze fixating on the young man on the bed, the Asian looked at him closely, "Skin soft and touched by the sun's kisses. Beautiful, bright green eyes so warm and that sparkled so much, that they made emeralds appear like dull, ordinary rocks."

The more he stared at the other man, the less ridiculous the whole thing seemed to be. Quan couldn't help but find himself being taken in by the other man's beauty.

' _So, I might swing both ways,'_ the warrior thought to himself. _'Well…'_ he inwardly shrugged. _'Is it such a bad thing? Though…I think this man could make any straight man question himself...'_

"Hmm…" Quan rubbed his chin. "So, I see…"

The brunette gave a weak and sad, little smile, "Though I was expecting you for so many years, I see that I'm not the one that _you_ expected. _Lo siento_ , _mi caballero_."

Quan however shook his head and rubbed the back of it, "I…I apologize if I sounded insensitive. I just didn't expect the one I was to rescue to be a man. But…" he cleared his throat as he felt his cheeks turn red. "It's not a bad thing…"

Hearing that, the brunette felt a big, bright smile spread out on his face. He laughed a little before giving a sigh in relief, "I am very happy to hear that~"

"Do you have a name?" Quan questioned as he sat at the bed's side. He felt himself blush at being so close to the other man: he was even more beautiful up close, and he felt his heart thump a bit more in his chest. "Are you alright? They…they didn't hurt you did they?"

The brunette shook his head, "No, no injuries. My name is Antonio. What is your name, _mi caballero_?"

"Quan," the Vietnamese warrior responded. "My name is Quan." Still, a light scowl crossed his face as he couldn't help but stretch out an arm and take tender hold of Antonio's wrist. He inspected it closely with a scrutinizing eye as he inspected for injuries.

Antonio couldn't help but blush a little when Quan took hold of his wrist, but handling it in such a soft and careful manner made the brunette beam. "Quan~" he murmured it several times. "That is a lovely name~"

Quan liked hearing his name being rolled around on the brunette's tongue. He could feel the corners of his thin lips twitch upward into a rare smile. "Thank you," he whispered. Gazing at Antonio's wrist, he surveyed it for a little while before slowly moving his hand so that he was holding the brunette's.

Then, ever so gently, he brought Antonio's hand up to his lips, and tenderly kissed at his knuckles.

Antonio felt more red dust into his cheeks as he felt pools of warmth erupt from the spots that Quan kissed him. The brunette's smile became shyer in tone when he felt the Asian's lips continue to brush at his knuckles. The warmth purged through his veins as he could feel pleasant shivers run down his spine.

When Quan looked up, their eyes locked into each other again. The Vietnamese knight felt himself come closer to the handsome man. Softly, ever so softly, he reached a hand out and stroked at Antonio's cheek. His skin was soft to the touch; soft and unblemished.

Antonio himself stared at the dark-haired man, feeling himself taken in by those eyes that were coloured like molten gold. The Asian was very dashing – though he did look a bit tired and a bit older than the typical young knight, Antonio didn't care at all. To him, Quan was perfect.

So for that, he couldn't help but come forward and catch Quan's lips with his own.

Quan was immensely surprised when he felt soft lips against his, however he wrapped his arms around the brunette's toned body and held him close. He closed his eyes as for once, he let his emotions in charge of his actions instead of his mind.

Antonio felt his heart flutter as he wrapped his arms around the Asian warrior's neck. He completely melted in the other man's arms as the intoxicating kiss sent so much warmth and electricity through his being.

One hand roaming upward, Quan combed his spindly fingers through Antonio's chocolate curls before poking his tongue tentatively at the brunette's teeth. He also felt quite aroused with their actions taking a more intimate and passionate turn. Quan felt excited when Antonio granted him entrance – he rubbed and softly felt along the brunette's wet walls. He gripped Antonio's hair a little more tightly as their tongues met.

Antonio couldn't help but give a moan as he pressed himself closer against the Asian knight and grinded his hips against him. The green-eyed man twirled his tongue along with the golden-eyed warrior while his hand reached over to pull the Vietnamese man's hat off.

However, Quan broke the kiss and calmly stopped him: grabbing his wrist. The dark-haired knight gazed across from him, seeing a cherry blush among those tanned cheeks, and his half-lidded emerald eyes glistening while a faint string of saliva still connected them. He was truly a lovely sight to behold, but Quan shook his head and cupped his face, "Come with me."

Slightly dazed, Quan's voice however rang in Antonio's ears. Once he regained himself, the brunette smiled as he licked his lips, "I'd love to~"

It was a bit problematic at first, since Quan saw that the brunette beauty was only wearing black undergarments that covered his nether regions, however, he solved it quickly by ripping some of the silken, scarlet sheets from the bed and wrapped them around Antonio's being. He also created a makeshift hood from the scarlet sheets.

Then, he gently led Antonio away from out of the tower.

Antonio still wondered if he was dreaming. However, as Quan led him out of his room and down the spiralling steps of the stone tower, once he came out, he held his breath as he found himself out in the cool, night air.

Quan himself wasn't surprised to see that the bodies of the demons were gone considering that they dissipated once they were dead. Holding Antonio's hand tightly, he brought him into the forest nearby where his noble steed was waiting expectantly.

Antonio couldn't help but smile as he snuggled against the Vietnamese man's muscled back. His emerald eyes eagerly gazed around him as Quan continued to ride them both away. His heart was beating fast when he saw the world around him.

The trees and the flowers, all the green and palette of colours that dotted around him. It was all so beautiful…

When Quan came home, he was greeted with a warm welcome. But it was cut off when they saw that the Asian warrior wasn't alone.

Though at first met with mockery by his fellow knights and warriors, Quan cared not to their opinion about him as he made sure that Antonio felt welcome, safe and happy at his home.

And it was very noticeable that Quan was very happy the days that followed. He became less rigid, and, much to some of the villagers' surprise, he started to smile more often – especially around the brunette. Following the day that Quan rescued Antonio from the tower, the Asian man seemed to put his knighting days behind him, and was very content in having a farm with his beloved.

Because of that, Quan was met with taunts and words of scorn on how he gave up his dreams for a damsel that wasn't even a damsel.

Either way, the taunting in Quan's direction that his damsel was a man, died away the more the days that Antonio stayed with his Asian lover.

For Antonio was revealed to be as caring and sweet as he was beautiful. His smiles were radiant – like the sun, and he was kind to everyone around him. He never hesitated to help anyone, and he was seen frequently singing and dancing with the children.

Quan never felt so happy and blessed with luck. He was glad he stepped forward to the dangerous task of rescuing the damsel who was held prisoner by the demons.

He also couldn't help but feel that it was fate. Of all the tasks that had damsels in them, he wondered what would've happened if he didn't step forward to one which kept Antonio. Would things have been extremely different?

Probably, but Quan was glad of how things were.

* * *

It was a year since he came home to his village with Antonio. Quan made sure to pick some red carnations, as well as some tomatoes and chocolate. Those were Antonio's favourites. After receiving some words of encouragement and congratulations, Quan came home to their humble little cottage.

Coming inside and seeing that his beloved wasn't downstairs, Quan gave a little knowing smile to himself before settling down the carnations, tomatoes and chocolate on the table. Then quietly, he climbed the stairs and, with a quiet creak, opened the door to their bedroom.

Antonio was sleeping soundly in their bed, hugging a red cushion that had a star on it. He looked so peaceful with a sweet, little smile on his face that Quan didn't want to disturb his slumber.

So, the Asian stepped forward and, after stroking some of Antonio's mocha bangs out of his eyes, pressed his lips to his temple.

Antonio however woke up. He fluttered his emerald eyes up at the retired warrior and gave a smile. He yawned a little as he took hold of Quan's hand that was stroking him, " _Buenos noches_ , _mi tigre_ ~" he purred as he slowly got up and embraced his Asian lover.

Quan held the brunette close, "Happy anniversary, Toni."

After a lovely dinner of tomatoes and rice, and some chatter, it was when they were having dessert with some chocolate, that things took a steamier turn.

Antonio was eagerly eating the chocolate – the milky treat smudged against his full, red lips. And the way his desire was so evident when it came to eating the treat, that Quan couldn't help but watch him closely. As Antonio popped another chocolate into his mouth, Quan grabbed hold of his wrist and gazed at him closely. Antonio himself was a bit surprised at his partner's actions, however, when he locked eye contact with him, the brunette stopped from his actions.

He stuck his head up with traces of a smile on his face. With the chocolate also poking out, Quan moved forward and caught Antonio's mouth with his own.

Antonio's eyes widened however he couldn't help but flutter them to a close when Quan connected their lips. The brunette gave a moan when he felt the chocolate melt away. He raised his hands when he could feel Quan's tongue poke at his teeth. For that, he permitted him entrance.

Quan held his beloved close as they allowed their tongues to dance some more. Antonio gripped his lover as he was pushed back onto the bed. Still, he wrapped his arms around the Asian man and gave a groan as they twirled their tongues in a heated dance.

Quan combed his spindly fingers through the brunette's hair while he ran his callous hands along his body. Antonio only wore undergarments when he went to bed, and though Quan was at first highly embarrassed by it, he let Antonio keep the habit after learning that that was the brunette's garments the whole time he was held by the monsters in the tower.

It was convenient, anyway. After a while of steamy kissing, Quan broke off the kiss and started pressing his lips on Antonio's jawline, running them down his neck and down to his chest.

Antonio panted – a string of saliva still connecting between him and Quan. His cheeks flushed and heated, the brunette arched his back slightly as the pools of warmth where the kisses were placed started to spread down to his nether regions.

At his chest, Quan pressed his lips against Antonio's nipples. He ran his tongue tentatively on the nub of flesh before he started to suck on it.

Antonio gasped arching his back some more. He bucked his hips as he moaned pleadingly while squirming slightly in his spot. His emerald orbs fluttered to a close as he let his Vietnamese lover continue to show him some more love.

Quan tweaked and slightly pinched Antonio's nipple before sucking on the other one. Meanwhile, his other hand started rubbing around: feeling Antonio's body tentatively. Every nook and groove was left untouched. The retired warrior rubbed and stroked along Antonio's body – his broad shoulders, his well-defined abdomen, his slender waist, and his curved hips.

That was when his hand settled on Antonio's ass.

Antonio gave a soft, little chuckle before sighing. He moaned again when he felt Quan continue to squeeze at his rear. The brunette panted before wrapping his arms around Quan's neck and pressed his lips along the Asian's collarbone. He tugged on Quan's shirt, prompting the golden-eyed man to remove it.

Once the shirt was removed, Quan also discarded his pants and undergarments. He threw the clothes away before continuing to work on the Spaniard again.

Antonio gave a smile before he let out another moan. He pressed his lips again at Quan's collarbone and started to poke his tongue out before sucking on soft spots.

Quan groaned when he felt his lover touch some sensitive spots that sparked along his veins and down to his arousal. He gave a little growl before nipping along Antonio's hip, causing the brunette to give a yelp. Though a reddened mark was located, Antonio simply pressed his lips against Quan's chest, sucking on one of his nipples.

The retired warrior gave a hiss before running his tongue along Antonio's body. Reaching his inner thighs, Quan pressed teasing kisses all over, causing the Spaniard to melt even more.

Antonio was panting as he bucked his hips. He moaned pleadingly and wriggled a bit when Quan rubbed and traced his fingers along his clothed cock. " _Mi caballero_ ~" the brunette whispered imploringly, grinding against the other man's hand. " _Por favor_ ~"

Quan didn't need to be told again twice. He removed Antonio's undergarment, though he made sure to do it in a teasingly slow manner, which drove the green-eyed brunette nuts.

Antonio was reaching his arm down to remove the piece of clothing faster, but gave a little squeak of surprise when Quan captured his hand. Their fingers intertwining, the brunette whimpered desperately as he squirmed even more underneath his lover.

Once the black undergarment was removed, Quan simply threw it to the pile of discarded clothes. Seeing Antonio's erection swollen and standing proud, the Asian used one hand to crawl down and stroke along the green-eyed man's length up to the tip.

This caused Antonio to give a gasp as drool started to form at the corners of his mouth. The Spaniard tried to wriggle in direction of Quan's hand, but when he tried to get closer to his touch, Quan would withdraw his hand and press his lips against Antonio's chest instead. The beautiful brunette moaned and gave a whine.

Seeing that his lover looked quite desperate, and being satisfied, Quan squeezed a little at Antonio's hand. He reached down and pressed his lips on his beloved's full, red lips before grinding his own erection against his.

Antonio mewled a little before arching his back, grinding and pressing against his lover as their cocks touched and rubbed against one another. Quan himself groaned at the sensation of the friction between them. Both men moaned desperately as they pressed kisses amongst each other's bodies for a good while: feeling lovingly close to one another.

Quan then stroked along Antonio's face, placing some bangs that were obscuring his eyes before kissing him tenderly again. Antonio closed his eyes and kissed back eagerly.

Feeling that Antonio was ready, Quan raised his fingers and stroked along the brunette's face. Antonio gazed down at Quan's fingers with slight interest before taking them in with a coy expression. He winked in Quan's direction and gave a deliberately louder, more desperate moan.

Each slurp, lick and teasing nibble that Quan felt caused him to grit his teeth. He arched his back a little before feeling drool starting to form at the corners of his own mouth. Still, he reached down with his other hand and fondled with Antonio's cock teasingly.

Antonio moaned around Quan's digits as he continued to lap and twirl his tongue around the retired knight's fingers. Once he was done, the loud _'pop'_ of Quan's fingers leaving Antonio's mouth resounded throughout the room.

Giving another kiss, Quan this time carefully manoeuvred Antonio around so that the Spaniard lay on his stomach. Antonio wrapped his arms around the red cushion as he took a deep breath, feeling both nervous yet excited of what was going to happen next. Nervous because he knew that it would hurt a bit, but excited because he was eager to feel loved.

Knowing that saliva wasn't going to be a lasting lubricant, Quan knew he had to act a bit quickly. Still, he couldn't help but admire the view from his position. Antonio was rather well-endowed at the rear end, and his posterior was nicely voluptuous and round.

' _Like a peach,'_ Quan thought to himself in slight amusement as a little chuckle erupted in his throat. He came forward and started to poke, prod, stroke and teasingly rub at Antonio's entrance, feeling himself smile at the reactions he gained. The soft squeals and moans dripping with desire and desperation that were coming from the brunette were music to his ears.

Still, he didn't dwell too long and tentatively entered.

Antonio arched his back and bit his bottom lip. He buried his face in the cushion as he gave breathy pants when Quan started to search around. Once he hit his prostate, the Spaniard gave a yelp as he felt a shot of pain shoot through his body. However, pleasure blossomed right after quickly.

Hearing his pained cry, Quan carefully leaned over and pressed his lips against the taut muscles of Antonio's back. He also brought his hand carefully down and slipped underneath the Spaniard – lovingly fondling Antonio's cock to give him some pleasure as he continued to stretch the brunette in preparation.

Antonio gasped and moaned, his chest heaving up and down as he faintly arched his back again. The green-eyed man licked his lips as he felt Quan continue to stretch him - also all the while brushing the tip of his fingers against that sweet spot that made him writhe, whine and moan. " _Dios mio_ , more…!" the Spaniard begged. "Please, more~!"

Quan gently shushed him, "I'll be there soon, my love. Just be a little bit more patient."

Antonio whined, but nodded as he complied – submitting to his Vietnamese lover. When Quan finally felt he was ready, Antonio mewled when he exited his fingers – feeling his ecstasy crumble away into little pieces. However, when he felt Quan's callous hands grip his hips carefully, the Spaniard wriggled a little – his ass waving slightly in the air.

Quan stared a bit, a little mesmerised, but again, gave another chuckle when he caught himself.

That peach looked very inviting.

Spitting on his hands with a generous amount of saliva, Quan rubbed it all over his cock before positioning himself forward. Then, once his tip entered Antonio's entrance, he slipped in and started to thrust.

Antonio gasped and gave a cry, however feeling Quan lean down and press his lips against his nape, the Spaniard relaxed his muscles a bit more. He closed his eyes and wriggled a bit more towards Quan's cock. He panted as a few drops started to leak from his eyelids. However, with the pain that came, pleasure started to wrap his body soon after.

Quan started a nice rhythm as he rode into Antonio, he kissed his lover and stroked his hair lovingly so that he felt more at ease. Antonio groaned as he pushed back against Quan's thrusting in unison. He buried his face in the cushion and started to squeal.

As the night wore on, Quan started to pick up the tempo in order to relieve himself and his beloved. The Vietnamese knight started to groan and gasp when he continued pounding right into that spot. The grip he had on Antonio's hips started to tighten a bit more as sweat began to ride down the sides of his head.

The brunette beauty's voice dripped into moans, whines and pleads as he felt himself come closer and closer to climax. He arched his back a bit more and cried when he felt Quan's grip tighten on his hips. "Quan~!" he groaned before crying out desperately. "M-mmnrgh...Q-Quan, _mi tigre_ ~!"

"Tonio..." Quan seethed. His breath was warm, and it tickled at the back of Antonio's neck.

Antonio shivered as a pleasant shudder ran down his spine. He moaned at the throaty and husky voice that was saying his name. " _Si_!" he cried as Quan continuously pounded into his spot. " _Ayyyy_ , _ay si_! _Por favor_ , _me encanta_! _Tócame_ ~! _Acaríciame aqui_ ~!"

Quan honestly was not sure what Antonio was moaning in his home language (which was a land that was quite far away from his humble, little village), however he still felt further aroused and eager – prompting his thrusting to get faster and deeper.

"Quan…! Mnrgh!" Antonio whimpered as Quan went faster: the knight's hand that was on his cock was also pumping faster with the increased rhythm. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face into the cushion, squealing at the mixtures of pain and pleasure he received. "I-I think…gnngh…!" he moaned when Quan continued to touch him there and there. Running his hands along his sensitive skin while making love to him. " _Me estoy corriendo_ …!" his vision was starting to dot with white when he felt himself go closer and closer to climax.

Quan hissed and gave a snarl before his own vision began to burst into spots of white. He cried out as he finally came – his seed released right into Antonio's voluptuous ass.

Antonio himself gave a squeal of delight as he felt Quan's thick, warm release pound straight into his spot. He himself came as he arched his back – spurting his milky-white cum all over Quan's hand and on the sheets. He collapsed as he panted heavily, feeling all tuckered out from their love-making.

Quan was panting heavily – his shoulders heaving, and his body covered in sweat from their passionate love-making. He wiped at his forehead with his arm before carefully exiting him.

Antonio gave a final moan when his lover exited him. Turning to his side, he gave the Asian an endearing look as a warm, loving smile spread onto his face.

Quan's heart was beating quickly in his chest as he gazed at his beloved. A small smile was spreading onto his face as he fondly stretched out an arm and lovingly caressed some stray bangs that were matted to Antonio's forehead and obscuring his emerald eyes.

Antonio gave a soft and slightly weakened giggle before he sighed happily. He snuggled close to the retired knight, revelling at those strong arms wrapped around him. He rested his head against Quan's chest and murmured sweetly and softly, " _Te amo_ , _mi caballero_ ~ I'm so glad you came to the tower a year ago~"

Quan held his lover close and buried his face in Antonio's chocolate curls, breathing in his rich, earthy scent. "I'm glad I did, too…" he whispered tenderly before letting sleep come and claim him.

The two men lay there, their hearts beating as one as the moon continued to shine outside in the peaceful night.

* * *

 **And thus ends this little story~ X3 more in future? Hopefully. :)**

 **Anyway, peace out!  
\- Hebi-Kazechi-10**


End file.
